Not this time
by naudreyteampancakes
Summary: Rated T (Ch.1,2,4) and M (Ch.3) It take place just before the end of "Reunion". Audrey didn't went in her apartment. She's with Nathan and Duke just after what happened at the reunion.
1. Revelation

**Title**: "Not this time"

**Ships**: Nathan/Audrey romance(Naudrey), Duke/Nathan/Audrey friendship

**Spoilers**: Through 3.12

**Notes**: The finale crash my heart into million pieces and my feels were kiling me, and as I could see, it's the same thing for the majority of the fans. So there is my help for pass over this hiatus. I appreciate every comments, good and bad, as long as they're constructive. I do not own any characters, Haven belong to Syfy, Sam, etc,etc

**Chapter 1.**

"The meteor storm starts soon." Audrey reminded.

She was with Nathan and Duke at the Grey Gull. They just came back from their classmates reunion. She was staring at the clock; it was indicating 11 o'clock.

"An hour, and its the beginning of the end"

"Don't say that" Nathan started

He was sit to a table facing Audrey. He was trying to recomfort her.

"What should I say? Only few hours then I disappear?"

"I told you, we gonna find another way. We still have time."

Audrey sat at the table were Nathan was and looked at him.

"I know you're trying to do your best, but we don't even know what's the big deal with the barn. We just know that I'm the one going in and disappearing."

He took her hand softly. He felt it. This sensation of touch was just so good to him and specially because it was Audrey's touch. The rush he always have was the best feeling ever.

"You're not going in this time."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Audrey asked

"Because this time its different. We are ready for it. We made our little research and we found all the information we could. Because this time we wont let you go in it. And because I'm not ready to leave you."

It took a moment for Audrey to answer but she did and all she said was:

"Me neither"

At this moment, Duke arrived and said:

"This is such a cute moment but you know, there's people very intelligent in this world who created something really practical in those moments. Its called: Home. Or room. Or bed, but its only if you go that far, if you know what I mean."

Nathan turned his gaze on Duke and said:

"Duke. Shut up."

Audrey chuckled. Duke was going to answer but Audrey interrupted him while getting up:

"It's fine Duke, we were leaving, right Nathan?"

She made one of those look saying:" Say yes because if you don't, you're in troubles."

And he understood it.

"Yeah, leaving, that's right."

He get up too, took his jacket and followed Audrey who was going outside. Just before, he said:

"But you, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll stay a little moment, drink one beer or two. After I'll go to the Cape Rouge. I'm tired of this day, I'll go sleep a couple hours. Are you happy of this answer Dady Nathan?"

"Did I already told you to shut up?"

Audrey laughed again and said to calm down the boys:

"Oh guys, you're both very cute and funny when you act like that. But we should go now. Good night Duke."

" 'night Audrey." Duke said with a smile. He continue, while smiling and joking, like always, " Good night Nathaaaaaan" while making 'claps' with his hand to say goodbye.

"Good night Duke" Nathan said just before closing the door of the Grey Gull and following Audrey outside.

"So, where do we go?" Audrey asked.

"I thought you knew where we we're going." Nathan reply.

"Well, not really. I just knew that we we're disturbing Duke and anyway, he was about to go to sleep. I thought we could maybe go somewhere together. Somewhere else that my house or the police station. Maybe just go for a ride. Besides, if I only have few hours I rater spend them with you than sleeping"

Nathan didn't answered immediately, he just looked in her eyes a little moment then after replied:

"Come, we'll take my bronco."

Audrey followed Nathan to his Bronco and jumped in it. When Nathan was inside too and about to start the motor, Audrey said, sadly:

"It makes me sad that I wont remember all those rides I made with you. We had fun. So many great memories that just gonna disappear."

She let a sigh come out and changed the conversation.

"So, where do we go chief?"

"Like you said, just take a ride."

He started the motor and drove the Bronco out of the parking of the Grey Gull and continued his route. At the beginning, they didn't talk, but both of them hated those moments when there's an awkward silence. Nathan started:

"You danced well. At the reunion."

"You too. You we're kinda funny too. Always looking at your feet to be sure you moved right." Audrey said while smiling.

Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah, you know, I couldn't feel my feet. All I could feel it was your hands. One on my shoulder, one in my hand. It was nice."

Audrey looked at Nathan:

"Always a pleasure to make you feel right"

Both we're smiling and happy at this moment. Audrey looked at her phone; midnight. She looked by the window the sky and saw shooting stars.

"The meteor storm has begun."

"Forget the meteor storm and look at where we are."

Audrey looked outside and saw a familiar place. She knew that place. It was were she always went when she wanted to be alone in her thoughts. Here that she found out something big about her identity. Its also here that Nathan told her that he could only feel her touch. This place meaned so much to her.

"There we are"

Nathan stopped the engine and went out of the car. Audrey did too and went ask to Nathan.

"Why here?"

"Because I knew this would be the only place where we wont be disturb and where we could talk without troubles."

They both walked to the dock and once they we're at the extremity, they sat side by side and looked at the sky. They had another moment of silence but this time it was a good moment. Audrey left her head on Nathan's shoulder and said:

"Its so beautiful... But its also so sad..."

Nathan turned his head and looked at Audrey.

"Yeah, beautiful.." he said.

Nathan smirked when Audrey started to talk.

"You know I was thinking about this whole 'I go into the barn and I disappear' thing. Everytime I had 6 months to fix the troubles, find out i'm not 'me', find out about the meteor storm and the barn and finally disappearing. But I had to find another way, I meen there's gotta be one! Or maybe not. After all I still went inside the barn."

She sighed.

"I wonder, how many people i've been. How many people i've met and that I'll never remember. I wonder, who am I really?"

"You wonder really much." Nathan said as looking the stars. "You should relax and take it easy."

He took Audrey's hand and looked at her. Audrey looked at their hand and it's like if they fitted perfectly. Like if they were made to belong together, like them. Nathan continued.

"I'm not gonna let this be our last night, but if it is, we have to take advantage of time that we have left."

Then Audrey looked at Nathan.

"You remember the day I told you you were the one person that I could absolutely trust?"

"Yeah sure, it was here." Nathan answered. Audrey took a moment and continued.

"I have to tell you something. I already told you once but it was when you were dead so you didn't heard it. Unless you heard it after waking up or something but it would surprise me..."

Nathan fixed Audrey with a interrogating look.

"What it is?"

They both looked at each other deeply in their eyes in this moment and..

"Nathan I..."


	2. Good news

**Chapter 2.**

Driiiiiiing.

Audrey couldn't finish her phrase. She took her cellphone and looked at it. It was Duke.

"Its' Duke"

"What does he want, I thought he was going sleep."

"I thought so."

She answered.

"What's going on Duke, I thought you were sleeping!"

"Me? Sleeping? Certainly not after what happened"

Audrey did a strange look to Nathan and she get up as asking Duke.

"What happened you look angry or something."

Nathan get up too and tried to hear what Duke was saying.

"You want to know what happened? Come at the Grey Gull. Or more what remains."

Audrey hung up and told Nathan, as going to the Bronco.

"We have to go to Grey Gull. _Now."_

-

"Oh. My. God."

That's all Audrey could say.

"What the hell happened?!"

Nathan's eyes was so wide open as looking at the building it's like if he had paralysed like that.

Both went out of the car and came at Duke who was standing in front of the disaster.

"Duke, are you okay?" Audrey asked.

"Me? Yeah. My bar? Fucking not! It's destroyed! I was just about to go to sleep, i had a day let's say exhausting, then I closed my bar, I was on my way to finish my day and BAM MY BAR, MY JOB, MY LIFE DESTROYED. In one fucking instant I lost everything! And, if you say "Come on! At least you didn't lost your home!" Well, you did! Your home is on the top of my bar so if The Grey Gull is destroyed, your home too."

Audrey wanted to reply but his last sentence let her speechless.

_"If the Grey Gull is destroyed, your home too."_

She looked at the rubble and asked Duke what happened before the explosion. He answered:

"I just had closed my bar. I was about going in my car and I heard something so I searched from where it came from and I looked at the sky. There was some shooting stars. I looked at my watch and it said 00:10. Then I thought it must be the meteor storm. So I went into my car, I just left the parking and I heard a big explosion and I felt a shaking and I saw in my mirror hundred of pieces of a building. So I came back and I saw the disaster. And I called you."

Audrey tried to analyze the information. All that pased in her head was

_"My home is destroyed."_

She turned her gaze on Nathan and asked:

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

It took a moment to Nathan but he manged to say:

"Well, you could...come sleep at my home."

Audrey smiled and chuckled.

"Your home? It would be the first time but yeah, thanks."

But Duke was very angry let's say upset by what happened.

"Hello? And my bar? That's why I called you! Okay, fine, you found I place where pass the night. But my bar is still in fucking million pieces! Damn! What I've done to get all this shit!"

"Come on relax Duke. We gonna fix this. I don't know how but for now could you just, go sleep? I'm sure you're tired about all the shit you've been through. So go to the Cape Rouge, fall asleep, and tomorrow when we'll all be awake, we'll find a solution."

Audrey was kinda the best for calm down Duke. If Nathan would have talk, it would have been something completely different. And they would be fighting right now. But they're not and Duke was doing all what Audrey said. Mostly.

"Fine. Bye"

Nathan and Audrey looked at Duke as he was disappearing in the darkness of the night and they returned into the Bronco now going to Nathan's house.

"Here we go again." Nathan said.

-

"Wow. Sweet home! Never thought it could be something like that."

When Audrey entered somewhere new, as a reflex -like everyone- she looked at the place. It was small, but for one person it was okay and for two it was perfect. Just enought place. When you enter, you had the living room -the biggest room in this home- that was combined to the kitchen and the dining room -who didn't take so much place-. He had two couches and one was placed just in front of a fireplace. The colours were fade. White. But "whatever" she thought, her and Nathan at his home was one of her biggest dream ever. Fuck off the colour of the walls, she just wanted to be with Nathan.

"Yeah, I don't come often. Most of the time i'm at the police station. You know, endless work. Sometimes I fall asleep there and I woke up sit on my chair my head lying on the desk on all the paperwork"

"And how do you change your clothes?" Audrey asked curious.

"I have some clothes at the office. Or I come her to change me, then I run back to the office. Talking about clothes, you gonna sleep like that?"

Audrey looked at herself and sighed.

"Damn it! I had forgot that I had nothing left with my home destroyed and everything in it. I won't pass the night with those clothes, they're not comfortable."

Nathan did his little cute smile.

"What if I give you some clothes?"


	3. Warm in your arms

"They're very comfotable. I'm almost floating in it but I could wear them all day long! I understand now why you like this sweatshirt so much."

Audrey went out of the bathroom looking at herself. Nathan, who was sitting on one of the couch, turned his head looking at Audrey. Maybe it's the fact that Audrey was wearing his clothes -more specificly his grey sweatshirt and a pair of jogging- or just because Audrey being around always makes him happy, but Nathan was smirking at Audrey. He was in pajama too. He had a grey t-shirt and a blue-black plaid pajama pant.

"Come" Nathan said. "You'll freeze, I don't have heating. Around the fire, with a blanket, you'll be warm."

Audrey sat besides Nathan and curled into a ball. Nathan put his arm all around her like if he wanted to protect her, maybe just a subtle way to hug her and Audrey liked it. After a moment -couple minutes- Nathan changed his position and lay down on the length of the couch. He was taking half of the couch, so Audrey layed on the other half. If we had an image, we could think that Audrey lie down on Nathan and he had his left arm on her. Both were facing the fireplace. Audrey was practicly about to fall asleep when Nathan asked:

"Hey, back when we were on the docks, what were you about to say just before your cellphone rang?"

She said, while keeping her eyes closed:

"It's not so much important. I mean, not 'that' much important. It was just something on the moment."

Nathan chuckled and continued.

"I still wanna know Parker. And I will argue until you tell me what it is."

Audrey did a smile, openned her eyes and turned her head on Nathan's. She moved her whole body to make sure to face Nathan completely. She took his head and said:

"Do I absolutely need to tell it to you with words?"

Nathan had an idea of what it was. Because he always wanted to tell her, but he never did. And now that she have few time left to stay here, she was about to say it. And him too by the same time.

"It deppend of what it is."

Audrey looked deeply in his eyes. They stayed a moment like this and finally they kissed. It was slow and soft. Audrey passed her hands in Nathan's hair and played with them -she always wanted to do that-. After the kiss, Audrey said:

"What if what I wanted to tell you is 'I love you'? Should I've told you with words? What should i've done?"

"You should have continued."

And Nathan kissed her. The kiss was gentle and slow, just perfect. Her lips tasted good. Don't know what it was, it was just sweet. Everything was good with Parker. Audrey kissed him back and wrap her arms around his neck and pull him to her. Nathan was almost on her when she decided to move and get sit. Nathan took off her sweatshirt sweetly and carefuly make sure to touch her with smootness contrairely too how Audrey took his t-shirt off. She just take it off and passed her hands on his abs.  
Audrey shivered as Nathan passed his hands on her and said:

"You're right, it's cold out here."

He did a smile, get up, picked her up and replied:

"Only if you don't move."

He carried her. Audrey did a short laugh and asked:

"Where are we going?"

"Try to guess. We certainely wouldn't do that on the couch. Room is a better place don't you think?"

She laughed. Once in his room, he softly laid Audrey on his bed -a bed that was already defeated- and get on her. Both removed the pants of the other. Nathan coudn't stop himself to kiss Audrey and touch her. He coudn't stop thinking that of all people in the world, the only person that he could feel the touch was Audrey's. His love, his 'more than partner', his Audrey. His kiss moved to her neck then her chest and she moaned. Nathan liked the little sounds that she was doing. God, he loved her more than everything in the world. He didn't though about anything. His mind was blank. With Audrey being the only person he could feel, the section 'feel' of his brain was overload. Just touching her maked him an amount of feels. Imagine now that they're skin to skin. It took 6 months to them to finally pass to the action. And now that they did, they wont stop until both get what they want.

"Nathan..." she wispered

He stoped and asked:

"Everything's okay?"

"Oh, everything is just perfect." she said while giving him a smile.

Both wanted each other badly and they got what they wanted.

_They had time._

Otherwise, they'll take all the time they'll need.

_But they'll have time_.

"Audrey"

She looked at his blue eyes searching what he wanted to say. She passed her hands in his hair and asked:

"What?"

"_I love you_." He smiled.

"_I love you too_." She was smiling at him.

They shared a kiss again and Nathan continued kissing her body and hell, doing plenty of other things and maked her repeat his name. Both were moaning sometimes.

They did that all night long.

**Autor's notes:** Nop, it's absolutely not the ennnnnnnnnnd ;) Chapter 4 is coming with some pancakes... :D Leave a comment please, tell me how you like/dislike it, if I should change something or keep it like that, or just leave a little comment or/and liking it! :)  
See you around for the next chapter!


	4. Pancakes morning

Chapter 4.

"Hmh..."

She stretched and yawned while remaining at bed.

The sunlight lit up her face and blinded her so she put a hand on her eyes.

_Does it have been a dream?_

The night she had with Nathan was just so good that she wonder if it was just a dream. It would have been a pretty good dream. She had all she wanted from him and he from her but she was hopping it wasn't a dream. She wanted that the night she had was very much real. She stopped thinking and looked under the blankets.

She was nude.

She redressed her and stayed sit on the bed with the blankets covering her and looked around.

She didn't reccognize the place.

Sure, yesterday night was dark so she coudn't memorize how his room was. But she remember his body. And she remember the way he touched her and one thing's sure: She will never forget it. The way his hands moved on her body, his kisses all over her and how he treated her, it was so sweet and rough at same time. For a guy who can't feel, he sure knew how to make her feel. The feelings he made her feel were damn awesome. She could almost heard their moanings. They were reccorded in her head. They were syncronized and fited perfectly. And God, his body. Just so well builded. At this moment, she was the women the most satisfy in the world. She turned her head searching a clock or something that would tell her what time is was and she found her phone on the nightstand.

11 o'clock.

She left her phone where she found it and thought:

"If this is not a dream, and that i'm really standing in Nathan's bed and we really had THIS night: Where is he?"

And suddenly she smiled.

It smelled like vanilla or cinnamon. It smelled like pancakes.

She got up and checked in Nathan's wardrobe. She took a blue shirt, put it and went in the kitchen. Nathan was here. And he was making pancakes. He only had his pants on. She approached him, took his left arm and left a soft kiss on his lips.

" 'morning Chief."

"Hey Parker." He was surprise. "I didn't expected that you get up that soon." He smirked.

"Soon?" She laughed. "It's 11 o'clock and you say that it's soon? Ah! I wonder what's late for you." She layed her head on his soulder.

"Well, the hour we felt asleep yesterday night. This could be an exemple of late." He said while looking at Audrey and making his pancakes.

She chukled and and continued.

"So, what do we eat?"

"As you can see we gonna eat the best meal in the world."

Both smiled. It's like if after the night they passed they could always smile and be happy and they could be like this all the rest of their lifes. Especially if it happened again.

"When did you got up? I didn't heard you." Audrey asked.

"Not long before you. Maybe one hour or two. Think it was around 9:30."

"Why didn't you woke me up?" She faced Nathan with a interrogating face.

_"Because you were looking so tired but also so beautiful. I passed almost an half hour staring at you. I was wondering how a woman as perfect as you could be standing right besides me in my bed. You had this little smile printed on your face that maked you radiant of joy and your hair down, God, were making you the most beautiful woman I saw on the earth. And if I had woke you up, i'm pretty sure that we've been continuing what we started last night and that we woundn't have finished so far. And I wouldn't had the time to make pancakes."_

He didn't answered that but he thought about it very much. This was the answer he would have said if he wanted to tell the whole story to Audrey, and he would have done that only if she had asked for the whole thing. So he just answered:

"I wanted to have time to make pancakes and make you a surprise. Surprise."

"Aww that's so cute from you. But I think that you made enough pancakes for now." She said a looking the big stack of pancakes.

"You think?"

"Oh i'm sure Wuornos."

"Ok then."

He switched off the oven, took the last pancakes on the stack, tored a piece and asked Audrey to taste it. So she did. She ate the whole pancake.

"How does it taste?"

"It taste good. Very good! Now your turn."

She did the same thing: took a pancake, tored it in pieces and put one piece in Nathan's mouth.

"And? How does it taste, Mr.I-don't-like-lubsters-but-I-really-love-pancakes?"

Nathan almost choked after what Audrey said and after he swallowed his mouthful he said:

"You remember that?"

"Oh yes I remember. It's there that you said that you kept you car that long because you didn't drive over clif. You were funny. And I gonna admit it, since the first day we met, I kinda had a crush on you."

She was looking at the floor and she was holding her left arm. Nathan took her head to face it and said:

"You know what? I had a crush on you too."

She chuckled and profited of this moment to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

He tasted like pancakes.

This was deffenitely not a dream.

It was real and it was perfect just like it was.

He kissed her back and right after the kiss he said:

"So, are you hungry? I have full of pancakes and we'll need to eat them. All."

"Oh yes, I'm starving! Let's eat them!"

Nathan devided the stack of pancakes in two and put one half in a plate same thing for the other half. He gave one plate to Audrey and both went in the living room, on the couch, one laying on the other, in front of a fireplace burning while eating their pancakes, cuddling and kissing.

_They finally got their pancakes._

**THE END.**


End file.
